


Taken By The Devil

by Nearryyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Burning, Corruption, Fire, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Smut, Snake Tongue, Soul Selling, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearryyy/pseuds/Nearryyy
Summary: Gavin prepares to kill his first demon, but things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 41





	Taken By The Devil

I stand on the edge of the rock, staring ahead at the demon before me. He stands there, his tail flicking back and forth. I swallow nervously. It’s the first demon I’ve ever been met with. I ready my blade in my hand. I’ve been training my entire life to slay a demon, and this is my chance. This is my chance to be seen as a hero. Everyone will love me.

I dart forward, aiming my blade to plunge it into his back. The wind sings in my ear as I burst through it as fast as I can.

At the last second, he whips around and grabs my wrist. I stare at him with wide eyes. No. I was supposed to sneak attack him! He wasn’t supposed to know that I’m here!

A dark smile spreads across his face. His smoldering, blue eyes pierce my soul. I feel like I’m about to die. I’m definitely about to die. His brown hair is curled on his head, and curled horns stick up out of the sides of his head. There’s no mistaking that he’s a demon.

“Well, what’s a little twink like you doing down here?” He plucks my blade out of my hand like he’s pulling a blade of grass out of the ground. “And, what’s this? You weren’t seriously planning to kill me with this little thing, were you?”

I say nothing. Never talk to a demon! They always take your words and use them against you.

“Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, whatever.” He drops me on the ground before stepping on my head. I wince. His foot presses me into the ground. “Speak, little angel. I don’t have time to sit here and hurt you until you decide to speak to me.”

“I-I have to slay you, you hell spawn! Get off of me!” I whine, squirming a little.

He only presses down harder on my head. “Oh? Is that so? And, you seriously thought you could get away with that?” He laughs at me. “Oh, you angels are something else! When’s the last time one of you actually killed a demon?!”

I blush in embarrassment. He has a point. The last time an angel killed a demon was centuries ago. The last time a demon killed an angel was yesterday.

“But, you may be useful to me.” He steps away from me.

I push myself up. I don’t want to be killed. My heart does flips in my chest. I can hear my blood roaring in my ears.

“I think I may be able to spare you. I may be able to protect you from death forever. It’ll only cost you a small price.” He holds his hand out to me. “Your soul.” His eyes light on fire. Literally. The flames rise into the air. I can feel the heat on my skin.

“Wh-What do you mean? What do you... want from me?” I shiver a little. I’m really playing with my life right now. One bad move, one bad choice of words will get me killed.

“I want your body. I want your freedom. I want your service. Isn’t it obvious? Let me tell you something, little angel.” He lowers his head. “Whether you like it or not, I am going to take you. You chose to come to hell and kill a demon. Now, you get to suffer the consequences.” 

I back away as he steps up to me.

“Besides, I’ll take care of you. I’ll take good care of you so long as you’re ready for me whenever I want you. All I want is to use your body for my own pleasure.” His grin widens. His teeth are really sharp...

“I-I don’t even know your name!” I glance around, looking for a way to escape. He has my weapon. There’s no way for me to fight him.

“Conan. My name is Conan, but does that matter? No. You’ll be screaming ‘Daddy’ in bed anyways.” He shakes his head.

I have to do something. I can’t let him do this to me! “Fuck you! I won’t be screaming anything!” I reach down and grab a rock at my feet, then I throw it at him.

Conan catches it effortlessly, then he crushes it in his hand. “Nice throw.”

I turn and scramble away, but the rocks light on fire and burn my hands. Before I know it, there’s a ring of fire around me. I stare around. I might’ve just screwed myself over.

He grabs me and forces me on the ground. “You messed up now,  _ Gavin _ ,” he hisses angrily. “You really messed up.” He pulls my pants off, then throws them into the fire. I sorrowfully watch my pants burn away. “You’re mine now.”

I squirm and mewl for help, but no one will hear me down here. “No! Let me go! LET ME GO!!”

“Fuck, this is so arousing. I love watching you struggle, dear Gavin. I can’t get enough of your cute little body writhing on the ground.” He bends down and drags his snake tongue across my skin. It’s so long... I-I can’t help but like it.

“P-Please, leave me alone!” I whine. If he fucks me, I’ll like it. Then, he’ll corrupt me, and I’ll be stuck down here! I squirm furiously to get away, but all I do is scratch my skin on the hard ground. 

“Stop, please! You’re gonna make me cum with all your squirming!” He holds me down with his hands. His clawed fingers dig into me. “I am going to thoroughly enjoy ravaging this petit body of yours.” I glance behind me to see him stroking his cock. His meat throbs in his hand. I can literally see him pulsing. His tip is flushed pink as it drips with precum. He’s already so hard and ready to go inside. “How does it look? It’s so big and nice, isn’t it? I bet it’ll feel so good going inside. Hmm?” He spreads my legs wide open. I can feel the warm air from the fire hitting my skin. I’m beginning to sweat.

“No! It doesn’t look nice! Please! Leave me alone!” I try to move, but he holds me down, and I can’t move an inch.

“Be quiet. Goddamn. Such a whiny bitch.” He positions himself at my entrance. I can feel his cock dripping into my hole. “I hope I can fit in this little virgin hole. Here goes nothing.” His fingers dig deeper into me as he lowers himself. His tip protrudes into my hole, making pain shoot through my body. I shake from the pain of him going inside. I immediately begin panting and mewling as he gets deeper and deeper into me. His cock has little bumps all over it’s angry, red surface, and I can feel every bump poking against my walls. Every move sends sparks down my spine. “It’s amazing, Gavin! You’re so tight and untouched. I can’t get enough of it! I can tell you’ve never been fucked in your life! Knowing that I’m the one that gets to use your innocent, tight hole is so fucking arousing.” He leans down. I can feel his sharp teeth grazing against my skin.

“Please! No! I don’t wanna do it! No!” I squirm a bit, but it’s just useless. There’s no point in trying to move. I can’t do it.

He gently thrusts, growling in pleasure. “Fuck. You feel that?”

His cock slides in and out of my hole. I can feel the bumps poking my insides. “Y-Yes! I feel it!” I would look away, but I’m too afraid to move. The right side of my face is mashed into the ground. The rocks bury themselves in my cheek.

“Does it feel good?” He bites me gently.

I bite my lip. I will not say anything. I will not.

“Does it feels good?? I will not ask again.” He slams himself into me harder.

I cry out, whining loudly. “Yes! Yes, it feels good!”

“You like Daddy’s big cock, don’t you? You like it when Daddy fucks you and corrupts you.” He pants softly. I can feel him pushing in and out of me. 

“I- Yes...” I whine. I hate admitting this, but his big cock is driving me crazy. It slams into my prostate again and again. “Yes! Yes, I love it when Daddy fucks me with his big cock! I love it when Daddy corrupts me!”

“That’s right. You’re Daddy’s good boy. Daddy’s little angel slut. I’m really gonna enjoy using you for all of eternity.”

I can’t say anything through my whines and moans. All I can do is watch as my wingtips darken. He’s corrupting me. He’s stealing away all my innocence, and I’m gonna be stuck down here for all eternity. I’m stuck with him now. I can’t do anything to save myself.

“Look at that. You’re being corrupted, Gavin. How’s it feel? Don’t worry, baby. Daddy will take care of you.” He places kisses on my neck. “I love fucking you. I can get used to this. Now, let me finish.” He goes a little faster, and I brace myself. There’s nothing left for me to do. I’m too far gone. He buries himself inside before staying in place and cumming in me. He fills me with his cum, and I can’t really tell if I like it or not. “Look.” He takes one of my wings and shoves it in my face.

It’s pitch black. I’m bound to this terrible place forever. 

“Hehe. You look better in black. White isn’t your color.” He pulls out slowly.

The fire around us dies down to little embers on the ground. At least, I’m no longer being blasted by unbearable heat.

He picks me up by my neck. “I’m gonna enjoy using you, Gavin. But, let me introduce you to my friends. They’ll love a little twink like you.” He presses his lips to mine. They taste sweet, but all demons taste sweet. How else would they get their victims to crave them?

I give him a sad look in response to what he says.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. You are going to enjoy it down here.”


End file.
